Sempiterno
by Atma Rose
Summary: Seis años después de Praimfaya ¿Qué pasará con Bellamy y Clarke cuando se encuentren? ¿Qué papel jugaran en la vida del otro? ¿Qué pensará Madi? después de tantas pausas y despedidas solo les queda una posibilidad: Lo Sempiterno: eso que durará para siempre, que habiendo tenido comienzo, no tendrá fin.(compilado de historias y especulaciones sobre la relación Madi/Clarke/Bellamy)
1. Expectativas

**Expectativa**

Madi

* * *

Corro agachada por entre los árboles, voy siguiendo los pasos de Bellamy y ya casi le piso los talones, lo presiento. De alguna forma sé que estoy cerca.

Llevo días observándolo desde lejos, pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos y lo único que he podido sacar de mis largas horas de trabajo y duros minutos sin pestañear, es que no se parece ni un ápice a ese hombre hecho de puro corazón que Clarke me describía siempre. No importa por donde ni por cuanto rato lo mire, siempre es igual, el ceño levemente fruncido, con las manos siempre ocupadas en algo práctico, siempre trabajando…. Liderando, como el Bellamy de las historias de Clarke con la diferencia de que este lo hace con la cabeza, no con el corazón.

Hay una excepción, claro que hay una excepción, una que me tiene obsesionada, aunque es tan pasajera que suelo preguntarme si no será producto de mi "despierta" imaginación (como la llama Clarke). Es un momento del día, a primera hora de la mañana cuando Clarke y yo aparecemos en el claro y le vemos allí, trabajando como siempre… es solo un segundo en el que levanta la mirada y ve en nuestra dirección: es como si el duro hierro que empaña sus ojos se derritiera y pudiera ver de verdad por un momento.

Siento que puedo ver al Bellamy que dibujé en mi mente por tantos años, siento que conozco a ese hombre que nos mira, aunque sea por un corto segundo, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo.

Como sea, esta mañana ha dejado órdenes y se ha internado en el bosque sin decir ni pio, y he visto mi oportunidad, he decidido dejar de hacer caso a las advertencias de Clarke sobre la "privacidad" de las personas y me he escabullido para seguirlo cual espía, palabra de la que hace poco descubrí el significado.

Me detengo de golpe cuando lo veo a algunos metros, caminando entre los arboles con tanta calma que, aunque estoy viendo solo su espalda puedo adivinar que no lleva el entrecejo fruncido, ni un poquito. Veo que abre los brazos y luego los estira hacia el cielo, como si quisiera echarse a volar, como si fuese a despegar del piso y elevarse más allá de las copas de los inmensos árboles que nos rodean, más arriba de las nubes que reposan en el cielo, como si se fuera de vuelta a esa solitaria nave que sigue en algún lugar allá arriba, gravitando en el espacio.

Por alguna razón que desconozco el pecho se me cierra y siento la necesidad de detenerlo, quiero aferrarme a sus piernas y gritarle que no se vaya, de pronto estoy muerta de miedo ante la posibilidad de no verlo más. Pero me obligo a mantenerme donde estoy, me aferro con ambas manos al tronco más cercano y espero con los ojos cerrados a que todo termine. Cuando los abro, muerta de miedo, descubro que sigue allí, en algún momento ha bajado los brazos y ahora camina a paso ligero sin dejar de fijarse en todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

Lo sigo, en silencio, escondiéndome tras todo lo que puedo hasta que reparo en algo; mientras Bellamy camina los arboles parecen inclinarse a su encuentro, las hojas se agitan intentado alcanzarlo, lo veo… el bosque lo reconoce, lo saluda, y él les devuelve el gesto. Nunca había visto algo igual, no es que tenga mucho con que comparar porque no suelo seguir a la gente al bosque, pero definitivamente a Clarke los arboles no le dan la bienvenida ni buscan tocarla a como dé lugar. Estoy segura de que esto no es algo normal, definitivamente no es común.

-Si vas a espiarme al menos podrías intentar esconderte ¿no?

Me quedo helada al oír su voz y recién ahí reparo en que estoy de pie en medio del sendero totalmente a la vista, con los brazos caídos a cada lado del cuerpo y con la boca tan abierta que seguramente me llega hasta las rodillas. Doy gracias mentalmente a todo lo que existe porque Bellamy continua de espaldas a mí.

Tardo un rato en reaccionar, y estoy segura de que voy a darme la vuelta y salir corriendo hasta que siento sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. ¿debería decir algo verdad? Intento hablar, pero creo que todas las palabras del mundo han decidido abandonarme, dejandome como una completa idiota boqueando sin llegar a decir realmente nada.

Bellamy arquea una ceja y ¿Qué es eso? ¿una media sonrisa?

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- digo, luego recuerdo que estoy parada en medio del sendero como gritándole "mírame, aquí estoy". Siento unas terribles ganas de desaparecer y volver a aparecer junto a Clarke.

Bellamy ladea el rostro y esta vez estoy segura de que sonríe.

-He oído tus pisadas tras las mías todo el camino- dice de pronto sin despegar sus ojos de mí.

Me siento pequeña, aterrada y a la vez muy segura de que no quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar, aunque las mejillas me arden y debo parecer la versión humana de una manzana.

-¿No te dijo… tu mamá que soy un excelente cazador?

Noto que le cuesta referirse a Clarke como mi mamá, pero de todos modos se esfuerza. Me encojo de hombros, sus ojos no me dejan en paz, parecen diferentes, no como en aquel segundo de oro sino más bien como si se divirtiera.

-Creo que sí- digo fingiendo desinterés, aunque recuerdo con claridad cada aventura que Clarke relató sobre él- Mmmm…- estoy a punto de abrir la boca para confesarlo todo, todo lo que sé y todo lo que pienso sobre él desde que lo conocí. Pero recupero la cordura justo a tiempo y cierro la boca.

-Supongo que no me parezco en nada al Bellamy que tu mamá recuerda- dice.

Yo me quedo tiesa de la impresión ¿podrá leer el pensamiento?

-Está bien- insiste- Yo no soy como ella no voy a pedirte que respetes mi privacidad Madi…

Pronuncia mi nombre por primera vez en la vida, o por lo menos es primera vez que lo oigo decirlo y estoy segura de que jamás me había sonado mejor, excepto quizás la primera vez que Clarke lo pronunció. Un extraño calor me recorre el cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica sube por mi espina dorsal y entiendo que es un torrente irrefrenable de palabras intentando salir, me propongo mantenerlas a dentro, pero Bellamy vuelve a enarcar las cejas y con una seña me indica que lo siga.

-Si quieres saber- suelto mientras lo sigo a paso ligero, las palabras han ganado, se ha activado mi modo "pulga en la oreja" como lo llama Clarke, ya no puedo parar- Si no fuese porque Clarke y todo el mundo te llama Bellamy no me creería que eres tú- hago una pausa pensando que hacer con mis manos que no se están quietas en ningún momento.

Bellamy bizquea una pisca y descubro que tiene los ojos marrones más lindos que visto en la vida, y nada tiene que ver que aparte de los suyos solo he visto los de Monty.

-Excepto claro por las pecas… siempre imaginé tus pecas tal como son, al menos acerté en algo- digo y luego deseo que el mundo se abra y me trague o que surjan agujas gigantes y me cosan la boca antes de que siga confesándole todos mis secretos a este perfecto desconocido - _porque eso es Madi… un desconocido-_ intento convencerme, pero nunca he sido buena para escuchar mis propios consejos.

-Me alegra saber que cumplo alguna de tus expectativas- su voz a mutado completamente, no hay ningún tipo de autoridad, no me habla como lo hacen los demás, lo hace con confianza casi como si tuviera mi misma edad.

Me rio sin querer y veo que sonríe también, pero esta vez lo hace con toda la cara, muestra los dientes y sus facciones se transforman, se acomodan y siento que veo su rostro por primera vez. Estoy segura de que esa sonrisa, esa enorme y linda sonrisa es su expresión verdadera, es así como sus rasgos se sienten cómodos.

-¿Qué?- dice sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Ehh- balbuceo un poco sin saber que decir.

Soy vagamente consiente de que me he quedado mirándolo por años sin decir absolutamente nada con una torpe sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y por milésima vez es esta corta interacción quiero que me trague la tierra, y creo que está a punto de hacerlo, casi puedo sentir como la fuerza de gravedad me empuja hacia el núcleo, pero Bellamy me rescata tomándome del brazo.

-Ven…- es lo único que dice.

Atraviesa el resto del sendero a grandes zancadas llevándome con él a rastras, su agarre no es fuerte, podría zafarme de él si quisiera, pero estoy lo suficientemente abrumada como para apenas recordar cómo se mueve un pie tras el otro para caminar. Se detiene solo cuando llegamos al río, casi al límite del Edén, a los pies de la descomunal cascada que brota del acantilado, tiene los ojos fijos allá arriba. Nos quedamos allí uno al lado del otro y creo que podría seguir así, sintiendo el calor que emana el costado de su cuerpo para siempre. Me siento segura, de una forma distintita a todo lo que he conocido hasta ahora.

-Cuéntame- dice de pronto y voltea a mirarme con unos ojos tan llenos de curiosidad como los míos cuando me miro en el reflejo del agua. El parecido me asusta.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que sea- dice sonriendo un poco- Quiero saber todo sobre ti… ya que al parecer tú lo sabes todo sobre mi.

-No todo- le interrumpo negando con la cabeza- Solo lo que Clarke me contó.

Bellamy suelta una carcajada tan natural que todo su cuerpo parece emanar risa, noto que el eco de su carcajada se une alegremente al murmullo del río y se mezcla con el viento. No sé porque, pero me siento muy a gusto a su lado, no es la misma comodidad que siento cuando estoy con Raven o con Monty, ni siquiera como lo que siento cuando estoy con Clarke, es distinto, extraño. Creo que podría confesarle mis más oscuros secretos… claro, si los tuviera.

-Entonces, si fue Clarke quien te lo contó, debes pensar que soy un completo cretino ¿verdad?, irresponsable… y odioso- vuelve a reír, pero esta vez su risa parece pelearse con el viento en vez de unirse a él, sus ojos ya no chispean y sus hombros esta vez han decidido mantenerse al margen.

-No- digo desesperada por devolver la sonrisa a sus ojos- Clarke dice que tu… siempre fuiste su punto de apoyo, estuviste ahí para ella y para todos, que eres un líder nato y que siempre piensas con el corazón.

Cuando termino de hablarle a mis zapatos miro a Bellamy solo para descubrir que la alegría lo ha abandonado por completo, su cuerpo sigue sentado a mi lado, pero a juzgar por su expresión su mente se ha ido a pasear muy lejos de allí.

Toso para llamar su atención.

-Claro y también que amabas llamarla princesa para fastidiarla.

Funcionó, sus ojos vuelven a brillar llenos de suspicacia y me clava la mirada encima sonriendo.

-Eso sí es verdad- dice - Pero no lo hago para fastidiarla, tu mamá tiene la habilidad de fastidiarse sola.

Asiento con ganas… por fin alguien que me entiende, o que al menos tiene el suficiente valor para decirlo en voz alta. Clarke puede ser muy severa cuando se lo propone. Bellamy se carcajea con ganas.

-Apuesto a que odia que vengas al bosque sola.

Vuelvo a asentir, esta vez considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que pueda leer mentes.

-Conmigo era lo mismo- dice- Tu mamá puede ser realmente severa cuando se lo propone.

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva de la pura impresión. Creo que es oficial, este hombre puede leer la mente y por alguna razón que desconozco evita decir el nombre de Clarke a como dé lugar, aunque se nota que le cuesta horrores llamarla "tu mamá".

-Hablado de eso- añade sin reparar en mi reacción- No creo que le haga ni una pizca de gracia saber que te has metido al bosque, sobre todo en mi compañía.

Se pone de pie de un salto y me ofrece una mano, la acepto sin pensar y el tacto de su enorme y tibia mano me produce un cosquilleo desconocido. Me suelta de inmediato y revuelve mi cabello en un gesto parecido al que yo suelo tener con mi ardilla mascota.

Caminamos un buen tramo en silencio cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, a mí me carcome la duda ¿Por qué Clarke se enojaría si me ve con él? No es un mal tipo, de hecho, como siempre lo he pensado me parece el hombre más genial del mundo, aunque tampoco es que conozca muchos, pero sin duda estoy segura de que es el mejor.

Estoy por preguntarlo en voz alta cuando su voz me interrumpe.

-No soy una buena influencia para los niños pequeños.

Está respondiendo mi pregunta mental y yo no soy capaz de decir ni pio. Quiero alegar que ya no soy una niña pequeña, pero él continua de pronto:

-Lo hice pésimo criando a Octavia, y aun peor ayudando a Charlotte.

De la nada la bola de preocupaciones que bloqueaba mis cuerdas bocales se disuelve.

-¿Charlotte?- estoy segura de haber oído ese nombre antes.

Le clavo los ojos encima sin dejar de caminar y se ve en la obligación de tomarme por el brazo para evitar que tropiece con una raíz saliente.

-Gracias…- digo, como noto que no tiene ninguna intención de responderme añado- No creo que a Clarke le moleste que pase tiempo contigo.

-No lo sé- dice y se encoge de hombros de una forma que le resta muchos años, por un momento estoy segura de que tenemos la misma edad. Si no fuera por la barba… y porque es considerablemente más grande que yo, podría asegurar que he hecho un nuevo amigo.

Se detiene en seco cuando llegamos al borde del claro, un paso más y estaremos en el centro de operaciones de todo el mundo… a lo lejos oigo la voz de Clarke, gritando mi nombre con ese tono que me indica que debo temer por mi vida.

-Creo que será mejor que…- comienza a decir Bellamy señalando con el pulgar el lugar de donde provienen los gritos, yo asiento con los ojos cerrados- Ese tono de voz…- se estremece levemente- Ni seis años en el espacio me permitieron olvidarlo.

Se me escapa una risita tonta y como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo mentalmente damos un paso al mismo tiempo y nos ponemos a la vista de todos.

-¡Bellamy!- la voz de Clarke se oye cerca y antes de poder comprender lo que acurre siento un fuerte empujón y termino de bruces tras un arbusto.

-Clarke…- le responde con naturalidad.

Me enderezo con cuidado de no hacer ruido y los espío por entre las hojas.

-¿Has visto a Madi?

-¿Madi?- intenta ganar tiempo haciéndose el desentendido y debo taparme la boca con una mano para no soltar una carcajada- Pensé que estaría contigo, haciendo deberes o muriendo de aburrimiento.

Clarke abre la boca para decir algo, pero la cierra de inmediato y luego de echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor lo golpea en el brazo con fuerza.

Me sorprendo, jamás había visto a Clarke hacer algo así, está extraña, una media sonrisa irrumpe en su rostro obligándola a achinar los ojos que parecen anclados a los de Bellamy. El estómago me da un vuelco, pero no me siento mal, es como si… un millón de pequeños insectos revolotearan felices en mi interior.

-Asique ahora haces bromas…-dice Clarke sacudiendo la cabeza como si despertara de un trance.

Bellamy se encoge de hombros, de verdad parece un niño… un niño gigante.

-No bromeo.

Clarke vuelve al ataque, esta vez lo empuja por el hombro, aunque prácticamente no logra moverlo.

-Hablo enserio Bell…

Ahora sí que debo taparme la boca con ambas manos y procuro no caerme de espalda cuando Clarke la pasa una mano por la cara a Bellamy, veo que él cierra los ojos, estoy segura de que disfruta el contacto.

-No la he visto- dice de pronto rompiendo el momento- Aunque si yo fuera ella ¡estaría buscando un poco de agua en el río!- esto último lo dice un bastante más alto y comprendo perfectamente la indirecta- Hace mucho calor ¿sabes?

Lo último que veo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al río es como Clarke asiente lentamente con la cabeza y el entrecejo fruncido y estoy horrorosamente segura de que sospecha algo. Más me vale estar en el río cuando ella llegue o ya puedo irme olvidando de conocer más a Bellamy, aunque por ahora esta primera experiencia me ha dado mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Hola a todx la gente bella Bellarke :) porque supongo que si leíste esto... eres un o una Bellarke de corazón jajaja o no... en realidad todxs son bienvenidos, tenía este escrito listo hace mucho tiempo pero no lo había publicado porque tenía la idea de que fuera parte de un longfic pero por tiempo, por animo y por que necesito que salga a la luz (ansiedad jajaja) he decidido publicarlo como one-shot.

La verdad es que desde que vi el ultimo cap de la 4ta temporada y supe de la existencia de Madi, que su futuro encuentro con Bellamy me ha estado obsesionando, la idea de que Clarke le hable todos los días por radio también me obsesiona pero ya tendré oportunidad de escribir sobre eso más adelante (tengo varios fics escritos o a medias que tratan de lo que me imagino que podría ocurrir) de la relación madre hija de Carke y Madi, de la posible relación entre Madi y Bellamy, y obviamente de mi pareja favorita de la vida Bellamy/Clarke.

Asique espero poder seguir publicando, igual depende de muchas cosas, pero la idea sería publicar pequeños capítulos como este (sin un orden cronológico) que les vayan dando una idea de lo que me imagino... y que tal vez puedan hacer un poco menos terrible la espera hasta el 24 de abril jajaja

En otras noticias: aun no puedo leer el tercer libro D: lo encontré en español pero es muy caro para mi (llanto) en internet lo encontré "traducido" mas o menos jajaja pero hasta la mitad... puro sufrimiento, si alguien sabe donde puedo leerlo lx amaría por el resto de mi vida. Por cierto amo fangirlear asique si alguien quiere hablar de Bellarke con una fan... me ofrezco voluntaria jajaja amo saber las ideas o expectativas que tienen los demás respecto de esta serie.

Les dejo un besote! gracias por todo... :)


	2. Felicidad

**Felicidad**

Clarke

* * *

Me duelen las piernas, pero no puedo parar de correr. No puedo, aunque sienta el corazón latiendo desbocado en mi garganta y martilleando con fuerza sobre mis sienes. Voy doblando la esquina a toda la velocidad que me permiten las piernas y las maldigo por milésima vez por no ser un poco más largas.

El bullicio es cada vez más ensordecedor, algunos gritos, amenazas, personas corriendo de un lado a otro, señal inequívoca de que las cosas con Eligius se han salido de control. No es como si alguna vez hubiésemos alcanzado un equilibrio o viviésemos en paz, simplemente nos hemos dedicado a evitar la confrontación… no queremos pelear, mi gente no quiere seguir en guerra.

Estoy por llegar cuando oigo los primeros disparos y como si no fuese suficiente la voz de Maddi llega a mis oídos mutada en una especie de bramido ensordecedor, acelero más esta vez con la vista nublada por la desesperación, temiendo lo peor. Hasta que la veo, a lo lejos, parece estar en perfecto estado, de pie allí en el límite del Eden, luchando por liberarse de los brazos de Raven y Monty que la mantienen a duras penas en su lugar.

Mi mente divaga en un mar de posibilidades, mientras mis ojos recorren el grupo que se amontona en el lugar, todos parecen estar paralizados, como si algo los hubiese congelado en medio de la defensiva. Diviso a mi madre y a Kane parados justo unos pasos por delante de Madi. Esta Murphy junto a Raven y reconozco las cabezas de varios más.

Me acerco jadeando y me detengo justo por detrás de Madi que en ningún momento ha dejado de luchar. Grita que la dejen, pero Raven y Monty la contienen con todas sus fuerzas, mi madre a cruzado un brazo por delante a modo de barrera por si Madi lograse escapar de su prisión.

Le toco hombro sin entender absolutamente nada, y de inmediato su rostro gira hacia mí. Sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas se clavan en los míos con la expresión más desesperada que le he visto jamás, distingo una súplica impresa en su mirada y entonces mis tripas vuelven a convertirse en un nudo cuando caigo en cuenta de quien falta… y quien es la única persona por la cual Madi estaría así de desesperada.

Bellamy

Me abro paso entre Murphy y Raven haciendo caso omiso de sus advertencias. Voy llegando a la altura de Kane cuando veo a Octavia completamente sola y congelada, de pie en medio de la llanura empuñando una de sus espadas frente a un gran grupo de tripulantes de Eligius. Doy un paso más antes de que Kane alargue un brazo y me sostenga por la chaqueta. Pero es suficiente para verlo.

En medio del grupo, Bellamy yace de rodillas, completamente golpeado. amordazado y con un gran revolver pegado a su sien. Me quedo sin aire. Intento correr hacia él, pero me lo impide la horrorosa mezcla del firme agarre de Kane, la súplica de mi madre y mis piernas que no son capaces de responder.

Madi sigue luchando y gritando entre los brazos de Raven. Puedo oír como Monty le ruega que se calme, e intenta en vano asegurarle que todo saldrá bien, y soy muy consciente de que debería hacer lo mismo, pero no puedo, no puedo hacer nada más que ver como el maldito de Vinson entierra un poco más la punta del revolver en la sien de Bellamy.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi cerebro trabaja rápido, estoy segura de que Bellamy se burlaría de poder oír desde donde está, los engranajes funcionando en mi cabeza, si es que no se encontrara a punto de ser asesinado por un maldito desgraciado de más de cien años.

-¡Bellamy!- los gritos de Madi han alcanzado un tono que traspasa toda regla del sonido, se está desgarrado las cuerdas bocales. Pero surte efecto.

Contra todo buen juicio Bellamy gira la cabeza en nuestra dirección, siento como sus ojos se clavan un momento en mí y por poco se me doblan las piernas. Pero de inmediato ve más allá y sé que está mirando a Madi. Le sonríe y la sonrisa queda totalmente fuera de lugar en aquella escena, en aquellos rasgos amoratados, en sus labios ensangrentados.

El gesto provoca conmoción en ambos grupos. Vinson golpea a Bellamy con el arma en el hombro y Madi comienza a gritar otra vez. Octavia hace girar la espada en su mano y ese gesto es suficiente para hacer rugir a todo el ejercito de Onekru.

Soy muy consciente de que las cosas están por ponerse realmente feas, Madi está llorando, Kane por fin suelta mi chaqueta, mis piernas responden y puedo comenzar a avanzar. Cuando estoy a mitad de camino hacia Octavia noto que Charmaine viene a mi encuentro. La mujer me mira fijamente, es mucho más alta que yo, pero no pienso permitirle notar cuando me intimida su presencia.

-Clarke- dice, mi nombre se oye como un insulto en sus labios, quiero gritarle que es una perra porque ha roto nuestro acuerdo de paz.

Le respondo el saludo con un breve movimiento de cabeza una vez que llego a la altura de Octavia. Ella se detiene a un lado de Bell que me mira con ojos suplicantes, seguramente pidiéndome que me largue de allí. Nos separan unos cuantos metros que no me otorgan ninguna seguridad.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto a cualquiera que pueda responderme.

Octavia es quien habla primero.

-Esta perra ha intentado invadir nuestro hogar Clarke, tu hogar.

La miro y recién en ese momento caigo en cuenta de lo que ha pasado, Octavia tiene el cuerpo ensangrentado y una gran y profunda herida surca su brazo izquierdo.

-Bell…- digo con intención de preguntar, pero esta vez Vinson me detiene.

-Tu amiguito, con sus estúpidas ideas de buen líder ha interferido en nuestro plan…- su voz es áspera y desagradable, pero hago el esfuerzo de mirarlo desafiante a los ojos en vez de perder el control viendo como la sangre gotea por la frente de Bellamy.

-Lo que quiere decir mi compañero- interviene la rubia con voz de mando- Es que tu noviecito ha frustrado la toma de lo que ustedes se niegan a entregar por las buenas.

Me muerdo la lengua para evitar responderle con una grosería solo porque mis palabras podrían perjudicar al Bell, tampoco me molesto en aclarar lo de "tu noviecito" porque no tiene la más mínima importancia, pero por más que me lo expliquen no entiendo cómo fue que Bell terminó de rehén. ¿Cómo pudieron permitirlo?

Vuelvo a mirar a Octavia.

-Querían capturar a Madi…- me dice, el estómago me da un vuelco de solo imaginarlo- No podíamos permitirlo.

Doy un paso atrás visiblemente afectada. Bellamy ha pensado que dejarse capturar sería un mal menor. Busco los ojos de Bell con la mirada, lo ha hecho… nuevamente a arriesgado la vida por Madi. Quiero transmitirle toda mi gratitud con aquella mirada, pero sus ojos no son capaces de fijarse en mí y los parpados comienzan a cerrárseles de a poco.

Está perdiendo la conciencia.

Doy un suave apretón al brazo de Octavia, debemos actuar ya si queremos rescatar a Bellamy con vida. Pero mi gesto no es necesario. Octavia levanta la espada al aire y de inmediato Onekru responde al llamado de su Heda.

Temo por la vida de mi hija, de mi madre, de Kane, de todos… pero temo más por la vida de Bellamy que por ninguna otra.

Protegida tras la segura espalda de Octavia, que atraviesa a tanto soldado como le es posible. Diviso que Vinson está entretenido disparando a los terrestres que se avecinan. Bell a su lado intenta ponerse de pie a duras penas, pero estoy segura de que solo y en esas condiciones no llegara a ninguna parte antes de que le ensarten una bala en la cabeza.

Octavia salva la distancia hacia su hermano lo más rápido que puede y cuando estamos junto a él me arrodillo a su lado para hacer una constatación rápida de su verdadero estado.

-Princesa…- dice, su voz se oye cansada y rota, tengo que hacer tripas corazón para no envolverlo entre mis brazos.

-Vamos a sacarte de aquí ¿está bien? - le digo intentando mantener un tono tranquilo cuando a nuestro alrededor se desata un verdadero caos.

Paso una mano por su frente ensangrentada y veo la herida al borde del cuero cabelludo, rajo el borde de mi polera y se lo amarro en la cabeza a modo de venda. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él en este momento.

-No es que quiera interrumpir su momento, pero no nos queda tiempo- la voz de Octavia me trae devuelta a la realidad.

Como puedo paso uno de los brazos de Bell por mi cuello, y lo oigo soltar un alarido de dolor, comprendo que el golpe de Vinson debe haberle fracturado la clavícula, pero no tengo tiempo de ser más delicada. Nos ponemos de pie a duras penas, Bellamy hace todo el esfuerzo que puede y ni bien Octavia nos da el visto bueno comenzamos a avanzar.

Octavia nos cubre las espaldas y yo clavo la vista en los arboles e incito a mi cuerpo a alcanzar su meta. No veo a Madi por ninguna parte, tampoco a Raven ni Monty lo cual me tranquiliza y me otorga un segundo aire para seguir avanzando.

-Ya queda poco Bell…- mi voz se pierde en el estruendo de un disparo que pasa muy cerca de nosotros. Nos hemos vuelto el blanco de Vinson.

Bell se tira al piso y me arrastra con él. Siento otro disparo y un pitido agudo inunda mis oídos. A lo lejos distingo la voz de Madi gritando nuestros nombres. Alguien me toma por los brazos y me arrastra a la seguridad de los árboles.

-¡Bellamy no! ¡Ayúdenlo! - Los gritos de Madi vuelven a la carga. Esta encaramada en un árbol, protegida por las ramas, pero con una vista predilecta. Quiero pedirle que se baje de ahí cuando se oye un tercer disparo en nuestra dirección.

-¡Bellamy! ¡Papá!- el grito de Madi me deja de una pieza, esa palabra… ese alarido con horrorosamente desgarrador.

Me pongo de pie a toda velocidad y veo como Bellamy se revuelca en el piso intentado apretar una de sus piernas. El disparo lo ha alcanzado.

Miller y Harper corren a toda velocidad hacia él. Y me aproximo lo más que puedo a su encuentro. Cuando lo dejan el piso está completamente inconsciente, y su rostro parece irreconocible bajo la espesa capa de sangre y barro.

-Llamen a Abby- ordena Murphy que llega hasta nosotros corriendo- ¿Qué tan mal esta? - oigo su pregunta, pero no soy capaz de responderle.

Madi salta del árbol y aterriza a mi lado. No tengo tiempo de referirme a lo que ha ocurrido, a la palabra que ha usado. Porque Bellamy se está desangrando entre mis brazos y Madi se aferra a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Acuno su cabeza en mis piernas y le despejo el rostro de aquella mezcla nauseabunda, no me importa arruinar mi única ropa, no me importa ofrecer el penoso espectáculo que seguramente estamos dando. No me importa absolutamente nada.

Mi madre llega hasta nosotros y su cara de espanto confirma mis sospechas, Bellamy esta tan mal como luce. Todo pasa en cámara lenta a mi alrededor, quiero conservar la calma, pero cuando intentan subirlo a la camilla me aferro a él con uñas y dientes. Por algún motivo no quiero que lo arranquen de mis brazos, y la desesperación de Madi no me ayuda a recuperar la razón.

Mi madre me abraza por la espalda y con cuidado quita mis agarrotadas manos del cuerpo de Bellamy y permite que se lo lleven. Alargo una mano y tiro de uno de los brazos de Madi en mi dirección para acunarla contra mi pecho.

-¿Va a estar bien verdad?- pregunta, sé que está intentado mantener la calma. Sé que es una niña fuerte, sé que pase lo que pase Madi conservará el optimismo.

-Eso espero.

Por la noche todo ha acabado, los soldados son atendidos en el claro porque en la enfermería el espacio se ha vuelto insuficiente. Octavia se niega a que la revisen, solo Nylah logra convencerla de limpiar sus heridas y tomar un poco de sopa.

Los muertos son muy pocos para ambos bandos, Eligius ha decidido refugiarse en la nave cuando el ejército de Octavia se ha acercado demasiado a sus provisiones. Internamente agradezco su cobardía… ya que de no ser así tal vez no quedaría nadie para vivir en el Eden.

Madi ha caído rendida a los brazos de Morfeo y luego de dejarla durmiendo arropada en la seguridad de nuestra unidad familiar. Me dirijo a paso seguro camino a la enfermería.

El semblante serio de Kane me recibe y mi ansiedad vuelve al ataque.

-¿Y Bellamy?

Es mi madre quien responde.

-A perdido mucha sangre Clarke- siento que la bilis me sube por la garganta- Pero se pondrá bien- añade de inmediato seguramente al ver mi reacción- En sus momentos de lucidez a pedido verte.

No me quedo a oír nada más. Mis piernas reaccionan mucho antes que mi cerebro y antes de darme cuenta estoy caminando en dirección a Bell.

Lo veo al fondo de la sala, tendido sobre una de las camillas, con el torso descubierto y una enorme y aparatosa venda cursándole el pecho y la clavícula derecha. Tiene los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión de dolor. Las medicinas son realmente escasas y estoy segura de que Bell a preferido que se las dieran a otros. Siento verdaderas ganas de golpearlo por ser tan estúpido.

Me siento a su lado y paso un dedo por su sien, justo en el lugar donde el maldito de Vinson enterraba la punta del revolver amenazando con terminar con su vida. El estómago se me revuelve con el recuerdo y por primera vez desde que lo separaron de mi me permito llorar. Lo hago en silencio… no me puedo permitir perderlo también él. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no después de seis años sin él.

-Hey- su voz me llega como un susurro cansado- Sigo vivo- hay burla en su tono, aunque se oye bastante penosa en ese estado.

Levanto la vista y las pocas lágrimas que derramé ya se han borrado. Pero sé que Bellamy me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar mi expresión.

-A penas- le digo intentando seguirle la corriente- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta sonriendo y atrapa una de mis manos con la suya.

-Por no morir- respondo encogiéndome de hombros- Por proteger a Madi cuando yo no estaba, por estar siempre para mi…

Me da un apretón en la mano para hacerme callar.

-Mis princesas… mi responsabilidad- dice, y la frase me hace sonreír, él está serio cuando lo dice, pero responde mi sonrisa tanto como le permiten las heridas de la cara.

Me inclino sobre su cuerpo sin ser muy consciente de lo que hago y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, no quiero hacerle daño, solo quiero que sepa lo que siento. Intento retirarme, pero su mano libre atrapa mi nuca y me obliga a volver a besarle. Entonces siento sus labios, su lengua, su sabor. Y lo sé, los labios de Bell saben a felicidad, y la felicidad es un bien escaso a lo que podría volverme realmente adicta.

* * *

Hola a todes :) gracias por llegar hasta aquí, primero que todo antes de que me maten quiero recordarles que esta fic no sigue un orden cronológico, asique entre el anterior y este han pasado como un millón de cosas que se irán develando en otros caps. Cuando lo termine (espero que antes del 24 de abril cuando se estrena la 5ta temporada) publicaré el orden real de los capítulos :)

Ok, por si alguien se lo pregunta Vinson y Charmaine son dos de los tripulantes de Eligius, cuyos nombras han sido revelados, Vinson es un asesino en serie, y Charmaine una ex estratega militar. Posteriormente añadiré otros como Zeke Shaw, o Graveyard.

Sueño con una relación así entre Bell y Madi. en este cap he hecho que lo llame papá pero es por una ocasión especial, en la vida real la imagino llamando Bellamy todo el tiempo pero queriéndolo como a nadie más. También imagino a Madi queriendo a Clarke como mamá pero llamandola Clarke todo el tiempo. No sé, se me hace lindo. estoy muy ansiosa por ver la 5ta temporada aunque mi amado Bob a dicho que sera una época dura para nosotrxs los Bellarke u.u pero no perderé mis esperanzas!

Ya quiero que sea 24 de abril! ¿alguien tan emocionade como yo?

les dejo un beso! bye


	3. Mi nada

**Mi nada**

Bellamy

* * *

Cierro los ojos y me tapo los oídos con las manos con la intención de no seguir oyendo ese maldito zumbido permanente, pero mis intentos son completamente inútiles ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que seguir soportando esto? Aunque a nadie más parece incomodarle tanto como a mí, los demás parecen bastante cómodos… hasta felices. Pero yo, no he encontrado un solo momento, durante estos cinco años donde haya sentido una felicidad genuina ni mucho menos duradera. La verdad es que llegado este punto estoy seguro de que no puedo aguantar siquiera un día más aquí.

A pesar de que prácticamente me estoy aplastando el cráneo con las manos soy desgraciadamente consiente del zumbido metálico que emite la puerta de mi unidad personal al abrirse, tengo los ojos cerrados, pero estoy seguro de que la luz se ha prendido al detectar movimiento. Porque yo llevo tanto tiempo hecho un ovillo en el rincón tras la cama que el sistema de iluminación automático a olvidado que estoy aquí, y para mi es mejor, me hace sentir un poco más invisible, un poco más libre, lejos de toda esa desesperante tecnología que me mantiene todo el tiempo vigilado.

Pero para momentos como este, en el que he logrado burlar el panóptico de la nave y me estoy entregando al maravilloso arte del abandono, es cuando mis compañeros entran en acción. Suelen darme un día como máximo para acudir en mi rescate y les agradezco profundamente el esfuerzo que sé que hacen para otorgarme ese tiempo, aunque no se los hago saber.

Los pasos se acercan a mí a un ritmo demasiado regular por lo que concluyo que esta vez no se trata de Raven, por lo que me quedan solo dos opciones, porque solo otras dos personas son capaces de hacerme salir de este estado. No tengo tiempo de hacer conjeturas cuando siento un firme agarre bajo el brazo izquierdo seguido de un tirón que me obliga a ponerme de pie y ser horrorosamente consiente de lo agarrotado que están mis músculos.

Murphy. La otra posibilidad era Monty pero él jamás me trata con violencia cuando acude en mi rescate.

Por alguna razón me alegra que sea el bruto de Murphy quien ha acudido a mi esta vez, no me siento capaz de responder a ninguna de las preguntas lógicas de Raven ni mucho menos a los cuidados y palabras amables de Monty.

Murphy me deja caer sobre la cama y me obliga a quitarme las manos de los oídos. De inmediato el zumbido de mierda vuelve a taladrar mi cerebro.

-Come- ordena la voz dura de Murphy, al tiempo que deja caer algo sobre mis manos.

De apoco abro los ojos y la luz artificial me daña las pupilas hasta el punto de provocarme dolor de cabeza. Cuando logro enfocar, distingo un cuenco que contiene algo muy parecido al engrudo, al parecer hoy solo tenemos las barras de proteínas.

-Come- repite y aunque mi estómago está rugiendo y quiero obedecer de inmediato aun tardo un par de minutos más en lograr que mis brazos vuelvan a la vida.

El engrudo está más sabroso de lo que parece, aunque probablemente se deba a que llevo demasiado tiempo sin comer. De todas formas, agradezco con un gruñido de placer la forma en que la comida se desliza por mi garganta y cae al espacio vacío en mi estómago.

-No puedo creer que te guste esa mierda- dice Murphy, la proximidad de su voz me asusta y veo que está sentado a mi lado en la cama. Le sonrío incapaz de hablar.

De apoco vuelvo a ser consciente de las cosas a mi alrededor y el zumbido se vuelve cada vez más tolerable. Me concentro en comer hasta que el cuenco queda totalmente vacío y de inmediato Murphy me lo arranca de las manos.

-Gracias- digo cuando por fin logro dar con mis cuerdas bucales.

-Aja- responde Murphy que está dejando el cuenco en la mesita del fondo, luego voltea a verme- No hay problema, pero intenta mantenerte cuerdo por más tiempo esta vez.

Me encojo de hombros avergonzado, que buen líder soy… escondido de las responsabilidades cuando me sobrepasan las emociones, cumplo mi deber hasta que me arremeten estos extraños episodios, Harper decía que debe tratarse de una especie de ataque de pánico, pero ahora estamos más o menos seguros de que he desarrollado algún grado de claustrofobia. Y me parece que esa teoría tiene bastante sentido, es decir, hemos estados encerrados aquí los últimos cinco años… y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantenerlos ocupados, me parece extraño que los demás no se encuentren en el mismo estado que yo.

-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto cuando las responsabilidades vuelven a hacer mella en mí, tengo un grupo de personas maravillosas a mi cargo y me he pasado las últimas horas, en realidad no sé cuántas, encerrado en mi mente ahogándome en mi propia mierda.

-No de mucho- Murphy me sonríe- Solo de mi comida de ayer por la noche, Echo y yo hemos hecho maravillas con las ultimas provisiones de hierbas de Monty.

Cierro los ojos y me paso la lengua por los labios. Aún tengo mucha hambre, pero soy muy consciente de que debemos cuidar las raciones de comida.

-Lamento habérmelo perdido- digo y soy totalmente sincero- ¿Nada más? - quiero preguntar por el estado de nuestro regreso a la tierra, pero sé lo reacios que son a hablar ese tema conmigo cuando recién me estoy recuperando.

Gracias al universo, Murphy es lo suficientemente avispado como para adivinar el curso de mis pensamientos.

-Aun no Bellamy- dice. Y eso es más que suficiente para entender que seguiremos encerrados aquí por tiempo indefinido.

-Está bien- digo, aunque la idea de tener que esperar más para ver a Octavia me destroza los nervios- Quiero que todos vuelvan a sus tareas, yo haré lo mismo con las mías.

-Podrías tomarte unas horas para recuperarte del todo…

-No- digo- debo hacerlo por…

-Si, si- me interrumpe Murphy- Por Clarke.

Me lanza un ultimo comentario agrio antes de desaparecer de mi vista riendo. Hoy es día de cosecha, me corresponde ayudar a Monty en la estación granja y la verdad no hay nada que me gustaría más hacer. La granja de Monty es el único lugar de la nave que tiene algo de vida, es el único lugar donde me siento más o menos en casa. Es donde menos extraño la tierra, donde menos extraño el bosque.

Me calzo las botas y salvo la distancia en pocos minutos, en el camino diviso a todos sumergidos en sus tareas, Raven me hace una seña con la mano cuando me ve pasar. Ni bien me detengo frente a la puerta, esta se abre emitiendo un suave zumbido metálico. Dentro Monty camina por entre las plantas con una tableta encendida en la mano.

-Aquí estoy- digo anunciando mi llegada. Monty detiene su andar y me mira en silencio durante un largo minuto.

-Aquí estas- me dice- Un día duro hoy ¿No?

Asiento, sonriendo y luego camino hacia él.

-¿También para ti?- pregunto al tiempo que nos sentamos en los escalones de metal.

Monty se encoje de hombros sin despegar la vista de la tableta que muestra una serie de componentes y estados de crecimiento de las plantas.

-Cinco años es mucho tiempo…- dice de pronto- Todos pensábamos que este día volveríamos a la tierra, o que al menos tendríamos una idea más o menos clara de cómo hacerlo.

Asiento en silencio.

-Pero hay que sobrevivir- me dice- hay que hacerlo por Clarke.

Despego los ojos de mis zapatos y lo miro. Por cosas como estas es que quiero tanto Monty, creo que es la forma en que compartimos nuestro dolor lo que nos ha vuelto tan unidos.

-No- le digo- Hay que vivir, por Jasper.

Monty me sonríe, aunque prácticamente veo reflejada mi agonía en sus ojos. Ambos nos ponemos de pie y nos sumergimos de lleno en nuestra tarea, ninguno de los dos quiere pensar, ninguno quiere seguir sintiendo. Unas cuantas horas después ambos estamos exhaustos y tenemos una buena cosecha para alimentarnos el tiempo que nos quede aquí…

De camino a mi unidad me detengo en la ventana, la tierra se ve brillante como si la radiación se negara a apagarse por completo, aunque sin duda ha habido un gran cambio. Me pregunto si Octavia habrá salido del bunker hoy, o si pensara hacerlo pronto. Espero que esté bien pero no me permito pensar mucho más en eso o mi ansiedad subirá hasta las nubes lo que no es bueno para mi cordura.

Debo ocuparme en algo, todos tienen sus tareas, todos sirven y son indispensables para algo… esa es mi filosofía, es así como pretendo mantenerlos a todos cuerdos y vivos. A todos excepto a mí.

Mis pensamientos viajan rápidamente hacia Clarke, hacia sus ojos. El paso del tiempo ha comenzado a borrar las líneas de sus facciones de mi memoria, el sonido de su voz se oye lejano al recordar las últimas palabras que me dirigió.

Si tan solo hubiese prestado más atención a las premoniciones que Alie dejó en la mente de Abby, si tan solo le hubiese tomado el peso a las palabras de Clarke, si tan solo me hubiese aferrado un poco más a ella la última vez que la pude abrazar. Si tan solo…

-Bellamy- la voz de Raven me arranca de mis pensamientos, de pronto soy consciente de su presencia tras de mí, pero de todas formas me niego a quitar la vista de la ventana- ¿En qué piensas? - pregunta.

-En nada- respondo y Raven me pone una mano en el hombro, porque sabe qué hace tiempo que todos mis "nadas" se reducen a una sola cosa, a una sola persona. Raven es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que Clarke se ha convertido en mi "nada" favorito.

* * *

Hola, otra vez... hoy fue el turno de mi precioso Bellamy! (lo amo) quise volver un poco a la nave, y quise plasmar un poco lo que el mismo bob nos a comentado respecto de Bellamy, que se pasara mucho tiempo en la ventana pensando en Clarke... que hará todo lo que hace pensando en honrarla y en volver a al tierra a ver su hermana. Y que se volvera muy cercano a Murphy y Monty! esas ideas me llenan de felicidad!

Evito pensar en los otros detalles que han dado... como la dinamica que se vive en la nave respecto del sexo, porque no tienen mucho más que hacer, sobre todo porque eso implicaría mucho contacto entre Bellamy y Echo y por más que lo intento no puedo soportar a la Azgeda que fue al espacio, no logro perdonarle el hecho de haber casi asesinado a Octavia... y me parece oncoherente el hecho de que Bellamy pueda perdonarselo totalmente... espero que no, aunque tengo claro que una convivencia de 6 años con tan solo un puñado de personas, debe volverlos a todos mucho más unidos.

Necesito tanto comentar el Bellarke, ¿Creen que van a estar juntos esta temporada? Bob a dicho que los Bellark´s vamos a sufrir bastante pero que nos encantará el final! tendremos que seguir esperando... ¿Les emociona la dinámica entre Bell y Madi? quiero leer predicciones y expectativas de todo mundo...

les dejo un beso, Bye!


	4. Sombra

**Sombra**

Madi

* * *

"Nadie quiere hacerse cargo nunca de sus demonios", eso es lo que le oí decir a Raven esta mañana… pero yo, en este momento ya estoy bastante segura de conocer por lo menos dos personas que no hacen nada más que eso, suponiendo que entiendo bien a qué se refiere Raven. La primera es Clarke; en los años que llevamos juntas, he visto en sus ojos un brillo distinto a cualquiera que hubiera visto hasta entonces, un dolor constante, sin importar cuan felices seamos o que tan bien nos la estemos pasando, Clarke siempre lleva en la mirada un deje de tristeza. No me gusta fanfarronear, pero creo que, con el paso del tiempo, yo he logrado que aprenda a dejar ese peso que lleva un poco de lado, o al menos le he ayudado a volver un poco menos pesada la carga.

El otro es Bellamy y con él es completamente distinto. Creo que Bell lleva la pena enredada en el alma como esas plantas odiosas que se aferran a los troncos de los árboles, les roban el sol y no los dejan crecer en paz. Creo que una especia de "culpa" lo persigue a todos lados… cuando me pongo a pensar en eso me gusta imaginarlo como el niño de aquel cuento que Clarke me contó alguna vez, ese que no quería crecer, el que se coció la sombra a los pies para no perderla. Bell se coció la culpa a los zapatos para nunca olvidarla.

He intentado hablar de esto con Clarke un montón de veces, pero lo único que he conseguido como respuesta es una larga lección acerca de dejar que las personas lidien con sus propios problemas, y de no meter mi nariz donde no me llaman. Pero yo sé que Clarke se preocupa por él, yo sé que ella también puede ver como la sombra de culpa persigue a Bellamy por donde pasa.

No necesito preguntarme que tanto arrastra Bellamy, lo sé he oído las historias un montón de veces, Bell jaló de la palanca con Clarke en Monte Weather, fue tan responsable como ella de esas muertes, sé también la historia de la radio de Raven, y claro que sé todo lo que hizo cuando estuvo bajo las ordenes del odioso de Pike. También sé que la culpa lo ha vuelto de alguna forma una mejor persona (eso me dijo Clarke aunque a mi me parecía que ya estab bastante bien), pero me he impuesto la tarea de ayudarlo, si hace falta voy a conseguir unas tijeras para cortar los hilos que lo unen a su sombra. Porque no conozco otra persona que merezca ser feliz tanto como él.

-¿Chon yu bilaik?- pregunto cuando llego a nuestro punto de encuentro.

Bellamy no se sorprende, tiene la habilidad de oír mis pasos a kilómetros. Por más empeño que le pongo nunca he logrado asustarlo.

-Bien- responde encogiéndose de hombros, pero no se voltea a recibirme con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

La sombra de culpa lo está ahogando, la veo a su alrededor. Más oscura de lo normal, intenta metérsele dentro, intenta entrar por su nariz, por los oídos, por la boca... me estremezco.

-¿No deberías estar en una de tus lecciones con Clarke?

Me siento a su lado, es extraño que no me responda en Trigedasleng pero no quiero alertarlo acerca de mis sospechas.

-Hemos terminado antes- digo mirando en la misma dirección que él.

Estamos sentados en uno de los límites del Eden, si no fuera porque Clarke tiene muy claro que vengo a ver a Bellamy aquí, ni de broma me dejaría venir. Es un lugar bonito. El favorito de Bell y podría decir que mío también. Hay árboles bajos que dan una sombra increíble, el suelo está hecho de tierra blanduzca y el arrullo del rio es la cosa más bonita que oí jamás.

-¿Vamos a pescar o qué?- digo intentado hacerlo volver de donde quiera que lo hayan llevado sus pensamientos- Bloderin… Octavia- corrijo a tiempo el nombre, sé lo mucho que odia Bellamy el título de su hermana- dice que te encanta nadar.

Por primera vez voltea a verme y me escruta por largo rato con sus ojos cafés. Frunce un poco el ceño y se pone de pie.

-¿Haz estado hablando con O denuevo?- pregunta, su tono suena un poco molesto.

Es extraño, Bellamy jamás se molesta conmigo.

-Si…- digo, por algún extraño motivo no me salen bien las palabras, siento el pecho apretado- ella…

El ceño de Bellamy se relaja. ¿qué está pasando? No estoy preparada para esto, vine para averiguar si existe alguna forma de descocerle la sombra de los pies y estoy terminando envuelta en ella junto a él. Veinte millones de preguntas se forman en mi cabeza ¿Por qué parece más preocupado de lo normal? ¿Por qué se molesta conmigo? Me muerdo la lengua para que no se me escapen las dudas de la boca.

-Lo siento- dice- No quise sonar tan molesto… sabes que no me importa que hables con ella, pero a Clarke no le hace mucha gracia ¿recuerdas?

Me encojo de hombros incapaz de otra cosa. Aún conservo demasiado vivo el recuerdo de la última discusión que Bellamy tuvo con Clarke por ese asunto. Sé que las cosas no se han enfriado desde entonces. Tienen muchas diferencias, discuten bastante, pero al final, sé… que cada decisión que toman la hacen pensando en los demás. Bellamy en Octavia, Clarke en mí.

-¿Es difícil?- pregunto de pronto, me sorprendo con mi nula capacidad de guardarme mis pensamientos. Pongo los ojos en blanco molesta por mi propia estupidez y tengo que aguantar con todas mis fuerzas las ganas que siento de golpearme la frente o taparme la boca con mis propias manos.

Bellamy me mira con las cejas arqueadas.

-Liderar- aclaro- ¿Es difícil liderar?

Bellamy vuelve a sentarse a mi lado, suelta un pequeño suspiro y parece resignarse a que la pesca tendrá que esperar. Mi curiosidad por él es infinita.

-A veces- dice y prácticamente puedo ver como la sombra oscura de culpa se agita complacida a su alrededor, como un monstruo hambriento que divisa una jugosa presa- En el espacio era mucho más fácil…- hace una pausa que yo aprovecho para imaginar cómo vivían allá y ni con todos los detalles que me han dado logro conseguirlo- Todos estaban dispuestos a caminar hacia un mismo sitio, todos queríamos sobrevivir para volver aquí, y yo me aferré a honrar a Clarke con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Sufriste mucho?- pregunto y me muerdo la lengua nuevamente, pero Bellamy me ha escuchado y espera que reformule mi pregunta- Quiero decir, por seis años pensaste que Clarke estaba muerta…

-Mucho- responde sin bacilar- La extrañé y me culpé por 2,192 días… aun lo sigo haciendo- añade después de un rato.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto rápido.

-Ambas- contesta.

Trago saliva para deshacer el nudo que se me ha hecho en la garganta, creo que no entiendo del todo a que se refiere Bell a decir "ambas", no puede seguir extrañandola, es decir, Clarke esta aquí... ahora estan juntos denuevo. Intento sentir como él, intento sentir como sería no tener a Clarke y el pecho se me cierra de inmediato. Bellamy no parece muy afectado al hablar de eso o al menos no lo demuestra, pero mi situación en muy distinta. No puedo siquiera imaginar lo que sentiría si creyera muerta a Clarke. De pronto siento unas ganas terribles de abrazarla. Cierro los ojos un momento intentando tranquilizarme y de la nada me encuentro envuelta en los brazos de Bell.

-Nada va a ocurrirle- dice- Es la mujer más fuerte que existe, y yo no lo permitiría jamás. Te lo prometí ¿recuerdas? El día que nos conocimos…

Me abrazo más a él. Lo quiero tanto. Quiero decírselo, quiero que sepa cuanto lo quiero, que sepa lo bueno e increíble que es. Quiero que mi cariño espante toda esa espesa sombra monstruosa de culpa que no lo deja vivir.

-¿Es por eso que no te gusta pelear con Clarke?- pregunto cuando soy capaz de hablar nuevamente. Bellamy frunce el cejo- Vamos Bell, sé que no te gusta discutir con ella.

-Es lo que menos me gusta en el mundo- dice ofreciéndome una pequeña sonrisa cómplice que calienta un poquito mi corazón.

-¿Incluso menos que discutir con Octavia?- pregunto, Bellamy me mira y yo le sonrío inocente.

-Con O es distinto, lo sabes- dice y luego me golpea la frente con un dedo- Y creo que tienes un pequeño problemita de obsesión con mi hermana- hace una pausa en la que yo me sobo la frente y luego añade- Lo que pasa con Clarke es que a veces pensamos muy distinto.

-¡Lo sé!- digo poniéndome de pie y levantando los brazos para estirar los músculos de la espalda.

Bellamy me imita y nos largamos a reír. Nos metemos al río sin decir nada más, la pesca es fructífera y volvemos al campamento cargados de comida. Clarke nos observa de lejos, yo miro hacia arriba y veo que Bellamy la observa en silencio.

¿Qué tan necios pueden llegar a ser los adultos? Le doy un codazo y Bell baja la mirada hacia mí. Le hago una seña con la cabeza en dirección a Clarke. Él me sonríe.

-¡¿Dónde está la princesa de este pueblo?!- grita captando la atención de todos, su voz a mutado drásticamente del dolor a la burla en un segundo- ¡Traigo peces y ofrendas para honrarla!

Veo que prácticamente todos ríen y celebran la broma de Bellamy, y creo que es porque nunca tienen tiempo para bromear, las risas son algo verdaderamente escaso desde que la cosa con Eligius se puso más tensa. Algunos vuelven a sus tareas, porque "cada uno tiene su labor, todos son necesarios para algo" Bell nunca deja de repetirlo.

Clarke se voltea completamente hacia nosotros, su expresión se debate entre la diversión y el disgusto. Nunca nadie bromea con Clarke, además de mí y Bellamy, creo que ha olvidado cómo reaccionar. Veo que no tiene intenciones de responder, así que intervengo.

-Ahí está- digo apuntando a Clarke como puedo, bajo mi carga de peces- Es ella.

Bellamy me sonríe y luego camina hacia ella con decisión. Se arrodilla a un metro de Clarke y alza su carga para ofrecérsela. A estas alturas siento ganas de carcajearme abiertamente.

-Espero que esta ofrenda sea digna de conseguir su perdón ¡Oh princesa Klark Kom Skaikru!

Clarke finalmente se ríe. Bellamy la observa en silencio.

-Me parece que ya jugaste suficiente con la comida Bellamy- dice la voz de Raven tras nosotros, se oye severa, aunque una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro.

Me volteo hacia un lado y logro ver el rostro serio de Echo viendo en nuestra dirección, trago saliva y la sonrisa se me borra de un plumazo. Sé lo que ve, porque yo también puedo verlo… ve a Bellamy y Clarke mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose como si absolutamente nada más existiera, porque yo… más que nadie he notado como se miran esos dos. Bell se pone de pie y me da un tirón para que lo siga. Entregamos nuestra carga a un grupo de Wonkru que está encargado de la cocina. Clarke se acerca a nosotros.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho- dice- El rey de los rebeldes trayendo ofrendas…- no deja de sonreír.

Creo que no había visto a Clarke sonreír tanto jamás. Ambos se sostienen la mirada, creo que van a mirarse hasta el infinito, hasta yo siento que comienzo a desaparecer.

-Hay princesas por las que vale la pena dejar la rebeldía- dice y luego me mira. Entonces descubro que contra todo pronóstico: sigo existiendo.

Le devuelvo la mirada y me sorprendo al verlo más claro que nunca, la niebla no lo cubre, la sombra se ha replegado a la altura de sus pies y se agita desesperada alrededor de sus talones. Creo que después de todo la pena de Bellamy si tiene cura, y se llama Clarke.

* * *

hola gente bella... aquí vuelvo, no tengo mucho que decir sobre el cap, ya he dejado que la relación Madi/Bellamy me obseciona demasiado y voy a explotarla al máximo aquí. asique paciencia jajaja

ahora a lo importante: ¿estan viendo la serie? a mi me falta ver el cap 5 y la verdad es que Becho no me gusta nada u.u tenía muchas esperanzas de que Bellamy perdonara a Echo porque bueno vivian todos juntos allá arriba y no podia odiarla por siempre pero de ahí a amarla... no puedo con eso. De todas formas mis espranzas de Bellarke viven, aunque los actores viven advirtiendonos que esta temporada sera dura para nosotros u.u NADA ES IMPOSIBLE.

Amo a Octavia con la vida, aunque encuentro muy injusto que culpe a Bellamy de todo. Y bueno Clarke es preciosa creo que en esta temporada le estoy agarrando mucho más cariño que en las otras... y Madi es totalmente amada. Eso es todo por ahora ¿tienen predicciónes? ¿esperanzas? si necesitan fangirlear con alguien... aqui estoy!

les dejo besos y mucho amor Bye.


	5. El Grinch

**El Grinch**

Bellamy

* * *

Tal vez es cierto que la convivencia pacífica no se me da muy bien desde que llegamos a la tierra. Cuando me preguntan qué es lo que me pasa, algunos de buena manera otros como Raven más bien en tono de "que mierda es lo que te ocurre" me limito a responder "nada" y a seguir deambulando con lo que todos han denominado mi aura de mal humor… en todo caso ya nadie discute mucho conmigo, así que de apoco he dejado de meterme con ellos y la verdad es que ya prácticamente puedo mantener una conversación civilizada con todo el mundo. Pero siempre existen expresiones y esa excepción para mi es una rubia y recientemente resucitada (para mi): Clarke.

Nuestra relación, luego de que llegásemos a la tierra y la encontráramos vivita y coleando, aunque un poco magullada y con una hija y de que yo corriera como poseso en su rescate y acudiera llorando a envolverla entre mis brazos cuando la vi en la nave, ha ido de mal en peor, y sé que es todo por mi culpa. Por alguna misteriosa razón, luego de aquellos difíciles y maravillosos primeros días, todo no que Clarke hace o dice me cae como una patada en el estómago. Su condenada presencia me vuelve completamente loco. Y para colmo Octavia ha salido del bunker convertida en Bloderina la reina roja que todo lo soluciona con violencia y muerte…

En conclusión: he perdido mis dos puntos de apoyo predilectos y me estoy desmoronando de apoco. Si no fuera por la niña… por Madi, estoy seguro de que me habría largado a vivir como un maldito ermitaño (palabra que aprendí de una de las ultimas discusiones con Clarke) en alguna montaña. Pero Madi es maravillosa, y creo que no lo digo por esa bonita forma en que frunce las cejas cuando se molesta conmigo, no, porque ese gesto me recuerda terroríficamente a Clarke. Ni tampoco por el tono que usa cuando me corrige alguna palabra o intenta enseñarme algo nuevo, porque es calcadito al tono de molesta sabelotodo que usa Clarke. Si no por la forma en que se sorprende por todo lo que yo tengo para decirle, por aquellos pequeños momentos en que puedo conversar con la niña pequeña que es y no con la adulta que pretende ser.

-Mira- digo apuntando el cielo- ¡Una estrella fugaz! Rápido pide un deseo.

Estamos sentados en la rama más alta de un árbol en medio de la noche mirando las estrellas, Clarke debe estar de muerte porque Madi se ha adentrado en el bosque "sola" porque mi compañía no parece contar para ella y eso le agrega un maravilloso plus a nuestra excursión.

Cierro los ojos y le doy un apretón en la mano para que haga lo mismo.

-¿Porque tendría que pedirle un deseo a un pedazo de roca estelar que se consume a millones y millones de años luz de nosotros?

Abro los ojos de golpe, y observo sus ojos claros clavados en mi. Y señoras y señores tengo ante mi la combinación perfecta de tono de sabelotodo y arruga en la frente, con la que Madi oficialmente se convierte en una mini Clarke.

-Porque... pequeña sabelotodo aguafiestas sin imaginación- digo sonriendo y aguantando con todas mis fuerzas la necesidad de rodar los ojos- Es una pequeña tradición terrestre… deberías saberlo, eres una verdadera terrestre- me encojo de hombros- Aunque te haya criado una aguafiestas de Arkadia.

Madi frunce aún más el ceño antes de hablar.

-Clarke no es aguafiestas- dice.

Yo enarco las cejas.

-Bueno… en realidad un poco, a veces.

-Aja… ¿sabes qué?- digo bajando del árbol con cuidado acompañando mis movimientos de un ocasional "pisa aquí" "afírmate de esa rama", para que Madi llegue a salvo al piso aunque es totalmente innecesario- Voy a encargarme de revivir tu imaginación.

-Vale- me dice.

-Clarke se sentirá orgullosa cuando acabemos.

-No lo creo, pero hagámoslo.

La miro de reojo y veo que me sigue con decisión por el oscuro sendero del bosque, estoy por tomar la curva para volver al campamento cuando veo un brillo a lo lejos.

-Hey- digo- Mira allí- apunto con una mano y con la otra acerco a la niña a mí para que pueda ver mejor- ¿lo ves?

-Si creo que puedo verlo.

-Ese brillo como llama de fuego azulada…- digo avanzando por entre los tupidos arboles con madi pegada detrás, puedo sentir como su mano tiembla al enrollarse en el borde de mi camiseta.

-Lo veo ¿Qué es Bellamy?

Allí está el tono que me encanta oír, ese que nace desde la niña que ella se esfuerza por enterrar en el fondo de su mente, ese que está dispuesto a asombrarse y creer, aunque sea por un momento en una explicación poco lógica o racional sobre las cosas.

-Se dice… desde los tiempos que los antiguos, antes de las bombas, que aquellas famillas flotantes son las almas perdidas de hombres o mujeres que una vez muertos, no encuentran reposo en el más allá, y vagan por el mundo.

-¿Es enserio? ¿pueden hacernos daño?

El temblequeo en su voz me recuerda a Octavia cuando contábamos historias de terror en nuestra unidad familiar y aguanto a duras penas las ganas de echarme a reír. Quisiera apretarle las mejillas y decirle lo tierna que me parece pero Madi no conciente ese tipo de demostraciones, no es como Octavia a su edad, no gusta de oir lo linda que es a cada minuto. Aunque tiene miedo no esta dispuesta a hecharse a correr si no que aprieta con fuerza una cuchilla que ha sacado quien sabe de donde, en una de sus manos, dispuesta a defenderse o atacar de ser necesario.

-Espero que no- respondo rodando un poco los ojos y obligándola a bajar el arma- Supongo que solo quieren encontrar paz.

Veo en su expresión que mi respuesta no le convence y continúa aferrada al cuchillo incluso luego de que accedo a su petición de volver al campamento.

Cuando ingresamos al claro vemos que aún quedan algunas tristes almas trabajando por aquí y por allá, la luz del edificio que han acondicionado para hospital sigue encendida y Madi se escapa de mi agarre para correr en esa dirección.

-¡Clarke!- grita- ¡Clarke!

A los pocos segundos una familiar cabeza rubia se asoma por la puerta del hospital. Se está limpiando las manos con un trapo cuando cruza el umbral y se encuentra con su hija de frente. La abraza y luego me observa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde andabas?- pregunta a Madi. Yo aparentemente me he vuelto invisible.

-Estaba he el bosque con Bellamy- responde ella volteando a verme- Me ha enseñado a pedir deseos a los objetos que se queman en el espacio, a las mmm… ¡estrellas fugaces!

Clarke se ríe y luego creo que vuelvo a ser visible porque me clava los ojos encima arqueando las cejas.

-Y nos ha pasado la cosa más increíble- continua Madi, yo sonrío de medio lado incapaz de contenerme- Hemos visto una llamita flotando en el aire, ¡en medio de la nada! - Clarke frunce el ceño y Madi le toma una mano volviendo a parecer asustada- Bellamy dice que los antiguos creían que se trataba de un alma que no ha podido encontrar el descanso en el más allá…

-¿Descanso en el más allá?

Madi asiente. Yo estoy que me parto de la risa, sin embargo, también creo que esto es justo lo que Madi necesita… una buena dosis de "sin sentido" y otro poco de miedo infantil… solo para que aprenda a divertirse. Y lo pienso con fundamentos ya que la primera vez que la vi fue atravesándole la garganta a un tipo con una lanza.

-Aunque también me ha asegurado que no pueden hacernos daño…- intenta continuar, pero Clarke la para en seco.

-Por supuesto que no pueden hacerte daño Madi, esas llamitas que ustedes vieron se llaman "fuegos fatuos" y lo que Bellamy olvido explicarte es que se trata de gases y materias primas que liberan cuerpos ya sea de humanos o animales en descomposición- dice y yo siento que las manos me comienzas a sudar de pura rabia.

¿enserio está arruinando el único foco de curiosidad e incertidumbre de Madi? ¿de verdad no puede cerrar la boca por un segundo?

-¿Verdad que si Bellamy?- tiene el descaro de dirigirse –No tiene sentido asustarse por cosas que tienen una explicación perfectamente racional

Despego la vista del piso y la veo directo a los ojos. No respondo. Madi parece volver a estar tranquila y luego de bostezar se despide de ambos y desaparece en dirección a la pieza que comparte con Clarke.

-¿Te parece divertido asustarla así?

-Si pero no de la forma en que tú crees… - respondo- ¿te parece bien arruinarle a diversión a todo?

Clarke camina hacia mí y me toma por el codo. No opongo resistencia y me dejo arrastrar fuera del claro.

-No le arruino la diversión, simplemente le explico la verdad de las cosas.

-Los niños necesitan soñar Clarke, no saber la definición científica de todo.

Se cruza de brazos enfurruñada por primera vez en el tiempo que llevamos juntos aquí en la tierra vuelve a parecer la Clarke que recordaba, la de nuestros primeros días en la tierra, la que me enfrentó cuando arrojé al rio la radio, la que me defendió frente a Kane cuando pudimos comunicarnos.

-Qué sabes tú de niños- me reta con tono mordaz.

-Crié a mi hermana por si no lo recuerdas- respondo apoyándome en el tronco de un árbol.

-Si- me dice- ¿Y cómo salió eso?

Quiero responderle de inmediato, pero no encuentro las palabras. La verdad es que no lo hice muy bien criando a Octavia… y mucho menos ayudando a Charlotte.

-Eso pensé- me escupe.

-Al menos Octavia tuvo una infancia feliz, al menos tubo sueños e imaginación.

-Madi tiene mucha imaginación.

-No gracias a ti- respondo. Me alejo del árbol y camino de un lado a otro- Le das las explicaciones científicas de todo ¡déjala soñar mujer! Deja que crea en los fantasmas o en las hadas si quiere.

-Eso no le serviría para nada- responde.

-Oh porvafor… no le sirve, Clarke ¿Quién te crees que eres, puedes ir por ahí desmitificando el mundo de los demás? ¿arruinándole la diversión a tu propia hija?

-No quiero que pierda el tiempo con estupideces Bellamy- mi nombre suena lleno de ponzoña venenosa en su boca.

Yo me lanzo a aplaudir haciendo más ruido del que esperaba, aun así no dejo de hacerlo.

-Señoras y señores… con ustedes: El Grinch de sangre nocturna.

Clarke frunce el ceño, abre la boca y sé que está apunto de hablar cuando alguien nos interrumpe.

-¿El grinch?- dice Madi que nos mira desde la orilla del claro con la ardilla encaramada en el hombro.

-Si- digo de forma un poco menos enérgica- Un ser verde y peludo que veian los niños y niñas antiguos, un ser que no cree en santa ni en la diversión ni en nada.

-Santa closs no existe- dice Clarke.

Madi nisiquiera se molesta en preguntar quién es santa Closs. Yo aplaudo de nuevo y luego la apunto.

-Ahí lo tienes… el Grinch- digo, Madi parece estar debatiéndose entre reír o guardar silencio.

Cuando parece no poder aguantarse más risa. Mira a Clarke, murmura algo como "creo que mejor me voy" y desaparece de nuestra vista.

-¿Sabes qué?- me dice de pronto Clarke con los brazos en jarra y la cara roja de ira, una vez que perdemos el rastro de Madi- ¡No sé quién te crees que eres tú, que puedes venir a decirme como debo criar a mi hija… lo que por cierto he hecho muy bien yo sola estos últimos seis años!...

Su voz suena a reproche, como si de alguna forma yo tuviese la culpa por dejarla sola con una niña pequeña durante seis años… sigue gritándome un montón de cosas como que no tengo derecho de llegar seis años después a opinar sobre la crianza de Madi cuando llevo solo unos meses en su vida cuando reparo en el mechón rubio que escapa de su pelo que ha crecido con los meses y que ahora puede atar en una coleta y roza su mejilla sin parar cuando Clarke menea la cabeza. Soy muy consciente de que sigue gritándome, pero el mechón es todo lo que acapara mi atención. Luego son sus ojos que buscan los míos con rabia entre tanta oscuridad. Y luego su nariz respingona que tanto extrañé mientras la creía muerta, y sus labios que se mueven furiosos articulando oraciones en mi contra… y finalmente el lunar, ese que corona la comisura de su labio, él que me persiguió en los sueños durante los últimos seis años que estuve sin ella.

Sus gritos van bajando de intensidad cuando por fin comprendo la razón de mi rabia, de mi mal humor… es ella, es Clarke, son esos seis años que me pase creyéndola muerta, todas las noches que lloré y me culpe por su muerte. El odio porque no puedo pagarme de todo mi sufrimiento como me gustaría, porque no pude estrecharla entre mis brazos para evitar que se vuelva a apartar de mí. Es Clarke porque por más que me esfuerzo en odiarla no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Es ella porque por más que me concentré en no arruinar mi relación con Echo, por más que pongo la mente en cumplir mis promesas no puedo dejar de pensar en Clarke.

-… no es mi culpa que te pasaras seis años encerrado en una nave con tu nueva novia mientras yo me partía la espalda SOLA aquí en la tierra para…

Le cubro la boca con mis labios, ni siquiera soy consciente del momento en que me incliné hacia ella, ni de como a cerrado los ojos cuando ha percibido mi cercanía simplemente lo hice y ya. Y ahora que soy consciente de todos estos hechos paso mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la apretujo más contra mí. Sus manos han quedado atrapadas con las palmas contra mi pecho y estoy seguro de que puede sentir la violencia con que mi corazón a decidido hacerse parte de la escena, delatando lo mucho que necesitaba hacer esto (traidor). De todas formas, sea lo que sea que pasa por su cabeza, porque desde aquí oigo como trabaja a toda velocidad, no se aparta de mí.

Sus labios tibios se separan y mi lengua automáticamente encuentra el camino hasta la suya, y la envuelve. Y me aprieto más contra ella y le suplico que se funda en mi pecho. Mis manos recorren su espalda, la tocan y de pronto, después de todo este tiempo estoy seguro de algo: Clarke es real. La Clarke de la que me enamoré, la Clarke que abandoné en la tierra aquel día; está viva.

-Realmente eres tú- las palabras brotan solas de mi boca- De verdad eres tu…

Clarke me mira como si no entendiera y luego de liberar una de sus manos de su pequeña prisión me la pasa por la cara esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Asique de eso se trataba todo esto?

Ladeo la cabeza confundido, se oye tan comprensiva, ¿de verdad soy yo quien ha arruinado todo este tiempo? una de mis manos recoge ese mechón rebelde y lo acomoda tras su oreja y ella la sujeta contra su mejilla.

-Estoy realmente aquí Bell…- el apodo me estremece- Y no me iré a ninguna parte.

No sé si lo dice en sentido figurado o literal, pero todas mis entrañas se remueven rogando porque sea literal, porque en este momento no logro concebir un segundo sin tener a Clarke entre mis brazos.

-Es que yo te dejé Clarke- digo- Te abandoné aquí… debería haberme quedado.

-Habrías muerto…- dice cortante- Hey ya estás aquí, y yo también estoy aquí. Aunque tú tienes cosas que solucionar… ambos estamos aquí.

Asiento pensando en Echo, en todo lo que tengo que arreglar… me paso las manos por el pelo, pero ella las toma y vuelve a ponerlas en su cintura. Me besa. Y esta vez es su lengua la que busca la mía, son sus manos las que recorren mi espalda, es su corazón el que martillea contra mi pecho.

-Clarke- digo de la nada.

-¿Si?- responde. Aún tiene los ojos cerrados cuando vuelvo a hablar.

-Aunque si eres bastante aguafiestas, no creo que seas un Grinch, al menos no la parte de verde y peludo… más bien una especie de Grich muy lindo y valiente.

Se ríe. Y su risa inunda mis oídos provocándome cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

-Me alegra saberlo- dice. Luego su semblante de torna serio- Perdón por lo de antes- dice, yo enarco una ceja sin entender- No creo que hayas hecho un mal trabajo criando a Octavia yo…

La beso. Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero no se queja.

-Lo hice pésimo, tienes razón- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Clarke niega con la cabeza, pero yo la ignoro.

-Tu eres la mejor mamá que he conocido- digo omitiendo el hecho de que en realidad conozco muy pocas y yo no tuve la mejor- Pero podrías dejar que sueñe un poco, que crea en algo además de en el peligro, si me permites opinar….

-Tienes razón- dice- Es difícil… todo es tan difícil y peligroso.

Se muerde el labio inferior nerviosa. El gesto me parece infinitamente sensual y siento la necesidad de besarle el cuello.

-Hablando de peligro- digo- ¿Sería demasiado riesgoso dejar que Madi pase una noche sola?

Clarke asiente aun mordiéndose el labio, quiero creer… para proteger mi ego que se lo está pensando.

-¿Qué tal unas cuantas horas?

Me sonríe con los ojos brillantes.

-Entonces está decidido- digo antes de arrastrarla hasta la cabaña, seguro de que mañana me espera un día duro, pero también de que todos estarán felices de ver que mi nube de mal humor a desaparecido.

* * *

Hola hola caracolas bellas Bellarke. aquí vengo luego de un capitulo muy desesperanzador para nosotres... trayendo algo de humor Bellarke muy rosa :) jajajaja comencé este fic (sempiterno) con la idea de escribir algo lindo pero un poco dramatico muy al estilo de la serie peeeero como la serie esta muy Becho y muy poco Bellarke y eso ya me tiene cabreada (lo siento si quieren a Echo pero yo no la soporto ni un poco) necesitaba escribir algo lindo rosa y un poco divertido solo para mejorar mi propio humor jaja.

Espero que les guste y ayude tambien. Porfavor diganme que tambien odian a Echo, yo lo siento mucho pero no puedo perdonarle lo de Illian, a Gina la quería y tambien me dolio su muerte pero Illian! era todo y jamas olvidare que practicamente asesino a octavia, si fuera porque es la más dura de matar del mundo estaría fuera de nuestras vidas D: no puedo con eso.

En fin... tienen esperanzas Bellarke? me gusta leer predicciones de todo tipo! necesito sus opiniones, pueden dejarlas en comentarios o mandarme un Dm como quieran! pero ayudenme jajaja yo no quiero perder las esperanzas aunque el mundo este contra nosotres. ah! y amo profundamente a Madi, su obseción con octavia me encanta ajaja y quiero ver más de ella interactuando con Bell

les dejo besos y espero poder actualizar pronto! bye

Pd: al cap anterior tenia varios errores que ya corregi :D


End file.
